Lovely Disasters
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: Angel, the head cheerleader and school delinquent. How is that possible? The girl moves and lives with her Aunt and best friend. What troubles await these two females during their last two and a half years of high school?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Angel. Angel Missa Dymond. Me, being the rebel I am, is being shipped off to a new school, new state, new town. I'm being sent to live with My Auntie Amanda. Sweet Amoris High. I guess I can be called lucky that my Aunt wanted to put up with me. The problem. The delinquient. The rebel. I guess all of those fit me...But nothing suited me more than one five letter word: Bitch. I was the baddest bitch at my old high school. I had it all. I was the best cheerleader on the squad and the school's worst troublemaker. I was the co-captain.I dated the star quarterback, until I learned he was two-timing me with my best friend, Feboe. Yeah that's how her mom spelled her name. I usually call her Fae because of the t.v. shows that she watches. Anyway she didn't know he was two-timing us either. You see Fae and I were the co-captains. The best on the squad. Nothing could bring us down. At least that's what we thought...

"Angel!" My mom yells. "Fae's going to be here soon!" She adds. That's right. Feboe's moving with me to Amoris, Tennessee. I was glad that I didn't have to leave my best friend. She and I did everything together. We may fight, but we cry it out together and make up over my baby girl. A pure white Husky named Annabeth. I admit, I may be a delinquient, but I read. And I'm a fucking genius as well. And that's the only reason my mom didn't care that I skipped classes because I aced all the tests. I made straight A's even with missing almost every single class. I never cheated either. I had the highest IQ in our grade. But recently mom and dad have been fighting about my future. I mean, I get that they want what's best for me, but if I want to go to college, that's my choice. My father wants to force me to go to Yale or Harverd or some stuck up college. I'm not even sure what I want to pursue as a career. Mom's trying to back me up on what I want to do, not force me into a future that I don't want.

"Angel! Feboe's here!" My dad calls, sounding annoyed already. I guess he doesn't want to deal with me. Oh yeah. I forgot. My dad's some bigshot car salesman named Chris. He makes good money and stuff, but he doesn't get me. At all. I'm the unlucky daughter who's stuck with a father that thinks money makes the world go round. My mom, however, I'm a carbon-copy of her. I have her bright blue hair, and I think that's because everyone on my mom's side of the family has weird-ass hair...Oh well. My mom is a gymnist, musician and an artist. She paints, she plays guitar and sings, and she's flexible as hell. I have all of her talents. What's the strange thing is I have both my parent's eye colors. Yes you heard me right. Colors. My left eye is a lilac, my mother's eyes. I used to think it was contacts, but nope. Her true eye color is a lilac. The prettiest shade of lilac I have ever seen too. My right eye, however, is the smoldering gold that my dad's eyes contain. Thankfully Chris isn't my real father. He's my step father, marrying my mom when I was 9. Right now I'm 16 and getting ready to be shipped off with my best friend and dog to my crazy Aunt's house for the remainder of my high school years. My mom says I'm tall like my father, me being at 5'9'', Fae at 5'4'', a fact that I never let her live down. Although her auburn curls make up for about 2 to 3 inches difference, not much though. I bound down the stairs and tackle into my red-haired best friend.

"FAE!" I shout, nothing uncommon between the two of us, even if we hadn't seen each other for an hour and we meet up after school, we act like we hadn't seen each other in years. That's just part of our charm.

"ANGEL!" Fae shouts, grinning like a madman as she drops her suitcase on the ground. I don't know why she brought it in...We were taking her car and my motorcycle down to Amoris, I think. I giggle because as soon I as I tackled Fae, Annabeth came in and knocked both of us down to the ground.

"Down girl." The two of us chorused. "Who's our pretty girl?" We cooed as she wagged her tail excitedly.

"Am I glad we can leave that asshole behind." Fae declared as she walks into my room, helping me finish packing.

"I have decided." I declared. "Tony's new name is..." I pause, "Asshat." I reply with a grin. My mom chuckles as she appears behind us, causing me to jump.

"Angel, I'll being going down with you for a while. Only until you settle in with your Aunt, at least. Then I'll leave you alone. I'm going to miss you baby girl." She says. "I'll drive with Fae. You ride your bike. Do you have your license?" She asks. I nod and bring out the wallet that I usually have shoved in my back pocket. "Good. Why don't you get a head start? Fae and I can finish packing everything. I know you need to get out here." She whispers as she pulls me close.

"Are you sure mom?" I ask. She nods.

"You're never happier than when you ride. Get going. We'll meet you down there. Do you have your credit card for gas and hotel rooms at night? And food?" Mom asks.

"I have everything. I love you. See you in Tennessee." I reply, grabbing my H-P laptop and my iPod and all my chargers and slipping my phone in my bra before turning around and walking out to my cherry red Harley. I tie my bright blue hair up in a ponytail before shoving it up in my black helmet. "Love you! See you baby girl!" I call, waving to mom, Fae, and the struggling Annabeth. "I'll see you at our new home, baby." I coo. That seems to appease Annabeth to the point where Fae doesn't have to struggle to hold her. I sigh, revving the engine before I speed out of the town, passing the limits, going as far as I can before I stop at a gas station and filling the tank and grabbing a snack from the store.

**Timeskip: 5 hours**

"Finally." I sigh as I see the sign stating that Amoris is just a mile away. I speed up and pass into town limits as I drive to my aunt's house. I pout when a light turns red, forcing me to break. "And my luck was so good without hitting a single light until now." I mutter. Once the light turns green, I drive down the last few minutes to get to my Aunt's place.

"Angel!" Auntie shouts, running to me. "Linda called and told me you were coming ahead. Do you have your stuff?" She asks.

"Auntie. I rode my Harley. I have my laptop, iPod, chargers, phone and wallet. Mom's bringing the rest of my stuff with Fae." I reply as I hug my aunt.

"What was the argument about this time?" Auntie asks. I usually escape down here for a month or so whenever my parents argue.

"It was about my future and Chris couldn't stand me wanting to do my own thing." I mutter as I walk my bike into the garage.

"That's too bad-" I cut her off before she could continue.

"Tony was an asshat and dated both me and Fae at the same time. Chris was furious about me skipping class and was threatening to send me to boarding school. And that's why I'm here. Fae's parents also wanted her to come with me because they were afraid I'd try and actually commit suicide." I add, rolling my eyes.

"You wouldn't do that, right?" Auntie asks.

"Not when I'm with you, Auntie." I reply, smiling as Auntie and I walk to the bedrooms.

"That's good." Auntie replies.

"So what's my room? Can I paint it tonight?" I ask, giving her the cutest puppy dog eyes I could muster.

"Fine." Auntie pouts.

"Fae's going to want your help for her room, so that's why. I don't want to tire you out before Fae gets here." I reply, walking into my room, to find everything set up for me to paint. The right colors and all. I smile and shout a "Thanks" to Auntie who replies with a laugh. I turn around and, ignoring the leather that I'm wearing, I start expertly painting my room, swirling the colors on the wall, something that only an accomplished artist can complete. I smirk as the pain dries, the colors blending.

**Timeskip: Later that night**

Mom and Fae haven't gotten here yet and I'm tired, so I curl up in Auntie's bed and listen to my iPod, blaring Skillet through my headphones. _'I'm not doing cheerleading here.'_ I decide. _'Chris made me do it back home. I may enjoy it, but I don't like it that much.'_ Unaware to myself, my breathing slows down and I fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love. I only own the characters I use, unfortunatly :D**

**The next morning: Angel's POV**

"Woof." A bark follows the doggy kisses that my baby girl gives me.

"Angel!" Fae screams as she jumps on Auntie Amanda's king sized bed.

"FAE!" I scream as she tackles me. "When'd you get here?!" I shout hugging my best friend close to me.

"We got here last night about an hour after you fell asleep according to Auntie." Fae replies. I grin.

"When do we start school?" I ask, stretching and hearing the poping of my stiff joints.

"Mom said we can start today, so go get dressed." Fae replies. "Mom mailed all the forms, and everything, so no need to worry." She adds, causing me to grin

"You know I love you, Fae, right?" I ask.

"I know. I'm ready and your not. Go get your clothes on!" Fae exclaims, pushing me. "We can unpack tonight after school." She says. I nod and jump up, running to my bedroom. After taking a shower, I pull out my favorite Victorian dress and psp, not forgetting to grab my steel toe combat boots and lace them up.

"Let's get going, Fae!" I exclaim, grabbing a plate of bacon as I walk out of Auntie's house.

"Fae's already in her car, waiting for you." Mom replies.

"Oh." I reply, flushing slightly. "Bye mom. See you when Fae and I get out of school." I call over my shoulder.

"First day of school, here we come!" Fae cheers.

"Hey Fae?" I ask, looking up as I munch on the bacon. "Can you introduce yourself first?" I ask.

"You going to play the shy act?" Fae asks, raising a brow. I shrug.

"I might use all of 'em. Gamer, delinquent, the Victorian fanatic, shy girl." I shrug. "It'll be interesting."

"That it will be. Sure. I'll play along." Fae replies. "You gonna cheer?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I don't want to do that. I want to do something different." I reply. She nods her head.

"Makes sense." She chuckles, causing me to smile.

"Want a bacon?" I ask.

"You ask when I just pull into the school parking lot?" She asks, raising a brow in disbelief. I nod with a wicked grin. She shakes her head and sighs. "You're unbelievable." She says, grabbing the piece of bacon I was holding out with her teeth as we walk into the school, walking towards the office, Fae slightly in the lead as I follow behind, chuckling.

"Hello. My name is Feboe, and this is Angel. We are the new students, here to get our schedules." Fae says as the blond sitting at the receptionist looks up.

"Go see Nathaniel in the Student Council Room. He has all the schedules." She replies, glancing up.

"We don't know our way around. Can you give us directions please?" Fae asks. The blond sighs.

"Down the hall, turn right, first door before the courtyard." She replies.

"Thank you." Fae replies as she grabs my arm and turns on her heel, walking back the way that we had come. "Unbelievable." Fae mutters as she storms up to the room labeled as "Student Council Room".

"Calm down, Fae." I mutter, patting her head lightly. Fae takes a deep breath and knocks lightly on the door.

"Excuse me." Fae calls, stepping into the room with me right behind her.

"Yes. Can I help you?" A blond boy questions.

"Yes. We are the two new students and ew are here to get our schedules." I say calmly.

"Not anotherr Lysander." He groans.

"Is there a problem with the way I am dressed?" I question, a familiar glare settling on my face.

"No. There isn't." He replies. "My name is Nathaniel." The blond boy says. _'Cute, but Fae's type all the way.'_ I think.

"It's cute that you think I care." I respond. "Now give us our class schedules please." I add, a frown marring my face. 

"Here. You two have the same schedule, so I'm only going to give you one copy." He says.

"Fae will take it." I respon, pointing at my best friend. He hands her the paper and the two of us walk to my favorite class. English.

The bell rings and the moronic president, as I have dubbed him, gave Fae a note, saying that we were getting our schedule from him and to excuse our tardinness.

"Hmph." I walk out of the room with Fae trailing behind me.

"Why'd you do that?" Fae exclaims.

"I don't like him." I deadpan, watching as Fae sputters out a response on why I should like him.

"He ain't my type anyways." I add, cutting her off as we approach the classroom. Fae knocks on the door as I fix my bright blue hair, displaying my multicolored eyes proudly to the world.

"Ah. The new students are here just in time for our group work for Shakespearian plays." The teacher exlcaims. "Come in!" The teacher calls and Fae opens the door, leading the two of us with a bright smile plastered on her face as I walk behind her, my steel toe combat boots tapping on the floor as I clear another level on my psp game.

"Angel, I thought I told you to leave the psp at home?!" Fae shrieks, gaining the attention of the class.

"No. You said to leave my DS and DSI at home, you said nothing about my psp." I deadpan as I glance up from my gaming system.

"Can you kindly introduce yourself?" The teacher requests.

"I'm Feboe. I don't like my last name so I don't give it out. Close friends call me Fae. I do cheerleading and protecting my best friend." Fae states before pulling me up into the front of the classroom and plucking my psp out of my hands, causing me to pout.

"The name's Angel Missa Dymond. Just call me Angel. I'm into Victorian fashion and Shakespeare. I'm a hardcore gamer, and don't piss me off because I'm the biggest delinquent you'll ever meet and the biggest bitch you'll have the pleasure of pissing off." I bow and smirk. "Now gimmee my psp Fae." I demand, poouncing on the unsuspecting female, toppling us backwards.

"Don't forget to mention Annabeth." Fae says. "Then you get the psp." She adds.

"Oh yeah, I have a husky named Annabeth. My baby girl. Now gimme my damn psp, bitch." I demand. Fae laughs and hands me the psp, causing me to cheer and turn to the teacher.

"Seat? Where." I question. The teacher points to the back with a dumbfounded look on her face. I turn and there is a boy with silver hair with black tips, a boy with bright red hair and a scowl on his face, causing me to smirk, and a boy with a psp much similar to my black one. And my seat is in between all three of them. I grin and gracefully walk with my bag perched on one shoulder and my hips swaying tatalizingly as I near my seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own MyCandyLove. I only own Feboe, Angel, and Angel's Family****.**

**Normal POV**

As Angel nears her seat in the back of the room, the three boys eye her, as if sizing her up. She smirks and sends a wink at the three males as she arrives at the seat behind the boy with the similar psp.

"I'm Armin." The boy says, abandoning his psp temporarily to face Angel.

"Darling, it's cute you think I'd want names." Angel replies, bending to whisper in Armin's ear, causing him to turn scarlet, before she sits down in her seat and kicking her feet up onto the desk.

"Hello, my lady." The silver-haired male replies, eyeing her Victorian dress.

"Is there something wrong with my dress?" Angel asks as she peers down at the front of her dress.

"No. Not at all. Who made this remarkable dress?" The male asks.

"I did." Angel replies as she begins tapping away on her psp.

"My name is Lysander and the male next to you is my best friend, Castiel." Lysander replies politely.

"Darlin'." Angel drawls, "I think it's cute how you're wearing Victorian clothes, the hair's nice, the eyes are rockin'. But that doesn't mean I'm into making friends." Angel replies with a smirk gracing her lips before she pops her headphones in and blaring Skillet. Angel bobs her head to the beat, unaware of the teacher calling for her attention until Lysander pulls out her headphones, causing the female to glare at the male who points to the teacher.

"Detention, Ms. Dymond." The teacher snaps. "Now what was Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet about?" The teacher asks.

"Romeo and Juliet is about two star-crossed lovers from opposing families who hated each other for reasons unknown. Juliet is hoplessly in love with Romeo Montesque and she enlists the Friar's help to marry Romeo and she drinks a potion to put her asleep and seem dead, in which Romeo kills himself over her supposed corpse by drinking a poison. When Juliet wakes, she sees her beloved's dead body and kills herself by dagger, thus making both families realize that whatever they fought about, affected their dear children who were in love with each other." Angel recites.

"How..." The teacher stares, slack-jawed at the Victorian-dressed, psp playing, music blaring female in a stupor.

"That's my Angel. She was top student in our Freshman year, beating the Senior Validictorian for top spot in the entire school." Fae cheers, grinning at Angel, who smiles back before standing up and stretching.

"This is boring." Angel comments. "What time is class over?" She asks, looking over at Castiel.

"Uh...10 minutes?" He asks watching the female's every move. The teacher doesn't move a muscle as Angel stretches and pops her joints.

"That much longer? Fae what's our class after this?" She calls, looking at her giggling best friend.

**Angel's POV**

"We have music." Fae replies. "Then gym. And after that Free period." She adds. I nod with a grin. I can work with that schedule. Out of the corners of my eyes, I can see Lysander and Castiel share a look while Armin stiffens.

"Works for me." I reply, settling back down into my seat as I tap out the beat to some of my favorite songs.

_'__Wait for next period before you get into your groove, Angel.__'_ Fae tosses the note at my head, which I catch, barely pausing in my beat. I pout and look at Fae, silently questioning her.

"Alright class. Let's pack up and leave." The teacher announces, finally able to leave her stupor which I had left her in, to which Fae and I jump out of our seats, cheering.

"Alright! Music here I come!" I shout, linking my arm with Fae's as we start walking out of the classroom before anyone else is completely packed up. I turn around and send a wink at Castiel, Lysander and Armin. "See ya, _boys_." I call, stressing "boys" before I turn and walk out of the room after the giggling Fae, our hips moving in sync, swaying back and forth as we walk to the Music room, thanks to our map.

"What was that about, Ang?" Fae asks, raising a brow at me.

"They gave me their names and I told them off basically." I reply. "Where we going for Free period?" I ask.

"I'm going to the library to get my homework done. I know you'll finish all your's in like 30 minutes at home." She says.

"Guess I'll be in the courtyard then." I pout. "All alone." I sigh as we walk into the classroom and up to the teacher.

"Hello, sir." Fae greets. "We are the two new students."

"Well, in my class, there is a tradition for new students. I want you to play a piece, you can take some of the students if you need them to play instruments for you to sing to or to accompony you." The teacher replies.

"Yes, sir." I reply as I turn around to look at the instruments with Fae following behind me. Fae and I whisper to each other to figure out the song we'll sing.

"I'm doing drums." Fae insists in a whisper.

"Well, the song on my mind is _Bring Me to Life. Evanescence_. I think if we get a male singer, a guitarist, and a basist then we're good." I whisper as I look over the instruments.

"Works for me." Fae replies as I turn around to face the entire class.

"I have a feeling that the orangette over there with the purple top is a basist. Just looking at how she's eyeing the base guitar next to you." I say.

"Oi! Orangette!" Fae shouts, gaining said female's attention. "Get over here." She adds.

"Hello. My name is Iris. Can I help you?" She asks, tilting her head slightly.

"You play base guitar?" I question gruffly. She nods hesitantly. "Good. You know _Bring Me to Life_****by _Evanescence_?" I question, earning another nod. "You're playing it for our intro with us." I state. "Tune up."

Fae and I turn back to the class to spot two familiar males, causing me to grin.

"Lysander! Castiel!" I call out. "Get over here."

"How can we help you?" Lysander questions. I smirk and point at Castiel.

"You play guitar, don't you." I state. Castiel nods blankly, eyes wide.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He questions.

"Nice. A fellow delinquent." I wink. "I need you to play with us for our introduction to the class." I reply.

"What song?" He asks.

"_Bring Me to Life – Evanesence_." Fae cuts in.

"No." Castiel says.

"Lysander, do you know anyone who can sing the male lead to the song?" I question, blatently ignoring Castiel.

"I could sing it, and Castiel will be playing. He's the best with electric guitar in this class." Lysander replies. I smile brilliantly at them and tackle them into a hug.

"Thanks you two!" I say.

"What about drums? Nathan-" Castiel begins only to be cut off by me and Fae.

"Fae's/I'm doing the drums." We say, completely synchronized.

"Okay?" Casiel questions. I turn around and smile up at the teacher.

"Sir, we'll be ready shortly to perform." Fae calls up to the teacher as Castiel tunes a red guitar.

"Nice." I comment to him as I begin playing my psp once again.

"Oi! Angel!" Fae calls. I glance at my red-headed best friend with a brow raised.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning back to the screen as I make another hit. "Ka-Boom! One hit mass murder!" I shout, grinning at the gaming system before realizing what I'd just done.

"Angel." Fae growls.

"Sorry?" I squeak as I turn and hide behind Lysander and Castiel. "Save me." I shriek in a high-pitched tone.

"No, can do. Sorry." Castiel says, contradicting his words as he stays in place. I hear Fae take in a deep breath.

"I'll deal with you when we get into the car after school." Fae replies. "So we ready to perform?" She asks, turning to the rest of the performers.

"As ready as I will be for now." Everyone replies.

I stand up and take a deep breath before putting my psp away and donning an unusally serious 'mask'.

"Fae, you can kill me after school if I screw this up royally." I say, turning to her. Fae brightens up. "But if I nail it, you don't even get to yell at me about my psp for the next month." I add, causing her face to fall drastically.

"Those are my odds?" She whines.

"Yep." I reply, turning to the class.

"Don't you need a microphone?" Lysander asks.

"Former cheerleader. Captain to be exact. I can project my voice just fine without one. Your the one that's going to need a microphone." I reply as Fae hits the starting beat, easily gaining the class' attention.


	4. Chapter 4

(**Angel,**_** Lysander, **_**both**) (And if you want to hear how the music goes, look up Bring Me to Life by Evanescence)

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb without a soul**

**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

**_(Wake me up)_**** Wake me up inside**

**_(I can't wake up)_**** Wake me up inside**

**_(Save me)_**** Call my name and save me from the dark**

**_(Wake me up) _****Bid my blood to run**

**_(I can't wake up)_**** Before I come undone**

**_(Save me) _****Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

**_(Wake me up) _****Wake me up inside**

**_(I can't wake up) _****Wake me up inside**

**_(Save me) _****Call my name and save me from the dark**

**_(Wake me up) _****Bid my blood to run**

**_(I can't wake up) _****Before I come undone**

**_(Save me) _****Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life ****_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_**

**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch, without your love**

**Darling, only you are the life among the dead**

_**(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)**_

**I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

_**(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)**_

**Don't let me die here ****_(There must be something more)_**

**Bring me to life**

**_(Wake me up) _****Wake me up inside**

**_(I can't wake up) _****Wake me up inside**

**_(Save me) _****Call my name and save me from the dark**

**_(Wake me up) _****Bid my blood to run**

**_(I can't wake up) _****Before I come undone**

**_(Save me) _****Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life ****_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_**

**Bring me to life**

Angel looks up at the class with a smirk on her face.

"Nailed it, Fae." Angel sings, grinning at the pouting Fae.

"Damn it! Now I can't complain for the next month." Fae growls, frowning at the giggling Angel. "Thought you were playing shy girl?" Fae says, raising a brow at the female.

"That was this morning. I told you I'm using 'em all." Angel replies with a wink at her best friend.

"Cry over Annabeth when we get home?" Fae asks.

"Def." Angel nods.

"How was our performance, sir?" Fae asks, turning to the silent teacher.

"It was..." He trailed off. "I can't describe it." He says, staring at the two best friends.

"Yay! That's the second time I've driven a teacher speechless!" Angel cheers, jumping up and down before wiping non-existant dust off her dress.

"How was Angel's singing?" Fae asks, hoping to find something to nag her best friend about.

"No, how was Fae with her drumming skills." Angel exclaims as the two friends start fighting about which one should be answered first, causing Lysander and Castiel to look at the two wide-eyed.

"Uh, excuse me?" Lysander says, trying to seperate the two bickering females.

"WHAT?!" Both females snap at him, causing him to jump a step back in surprise, and once more when the two females start giggling and pointing at him as if they weren't even fightng two minutes prior.

"Are you guys bipolar?" Castiel asks as he sets a hand on Lysander's shoulder in support. "Becasue no two best friends fight that violently as you did."

"Are you guys gay?" **(A/N: I do not have anything against gays or bisexuals. I am bi myself.)** Angel mimicks, placing her hands on her hips as she points one slender finger at Castiel's hand. "Because no guy puts his hand on another guy's shoulder without romance involved." She snickeres as the two males look slack-jawed at the female standing in front of them.

"Are you serious?" Castiel asks, raising a brow at her.

"Are you serious?" Angel mimicks his words and actions.

"Are you asking for a fight?" Castiel grunts.

"Are you asking for a fight?" Angel sings, keeping up with his pace.

"Angel, calm down." Fae replies, wrapping her arms around Angel's waist from behind in a hug.

"Are you gay?" Castiel asks, throwing Angel's question back at her.

"Wanna find out?" Angel asks, throwing a wink at Castiel with a slightly seductive smirk growing on her lips.

"Don't drag me into this, Angel!" Fae exclaims.

"C'mon Fae. Please?! I'll buy you the next season of Lost Girl." **(This is an actual TV show that I adore and I sadly do not own.)** Angel says, pouting.

"Make it the next two seasons and a month of helping me with my homework." Fae demands as Angel leads them out of Music class and to Gym.

"Deal." Angel exclaims as the two girls walk into the female's locker room and changing into their old cheerleading practice uniform consisting of dark red short shorts and a hot pink sports bra that looked more like a belly shirt.

**Angel's POV**

"Hello sir." Fae says, walking up to the teacher as I tie my black and red sneakers tight and tucking the laces into the sides of my sneakers before looking around at the other students, easily spotting Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysander, and Armin sitting on a bench across the room.

"Are you two the new transfers?" The teacher asks as I walk up to him and Fae.

"Yes, sir!" I exclaim enthusiastically. Gym was always one of my favorite classes. The only one I attended regularly actually.

"Good to know." The teacher exclaims. "Will you two be participating during your first class?" He asks, looking over our uniforms.

"I don't know about Fae, well … Feboe as she is known as in the records, but sure am. Give me your hardest sport." I exclaim.

"We have wrestling, but those are boys only." The teacher says.

"I wanna go." I say stubbornly.

"No girls allowed in that." The teacher replies.

"Guess I won't be coming to gym here then. I'm out." I reply as I start walking to the locker rooms.

"I'll allow one match. Against Kentin." The teacher sighs, pointing out a scrawney teen with mop brown hair and thick glasses.

"Nah. I wanna go against Castiel." I reply with a smirk playing on my lips as Fae grins at me.

"That's too dangerous. He's our undefeated champ in this class." The teacher says.

"I wanna wrestle Castiel." I pout.

"Sir, she took down our quarter back and he was the school's undefeated wrestling champ. I think it's safe for her to go up against a class champ." Fae replies enthusiastically. I smile thankfully at her.

"If you get hurt, nothing goes on me." The teacher says. I nod.

"I won't get hurt." I smirk before turning and walking up to Castiel and his 'group',

"How can we help yo...u?" Lysander trails off looking up at me, causing me to smirk.

"You guys can't help me." I pause as I evaluate the group's looks of defeat. "Castiel, however." I grin as they perk up. "He can meet me at the wrestling mats in about twenty minutes, warmed up and ready for a match." I say as I walk off, my hips swaying in their natural rythmn.

"What the hell are you talking about, Victorian Princess!?" Castiel shouts, gaining the attention of the entire class. Great. Just what I wanted to avoid.

"Victorian Princess?" I raise a brow as I whirl around in a 180 spin to face the four males. "And just as I said. Wrestling mats. Twenty minutes. You and I are gonna dance." I reply, putting emphasis on _'dance'_.

"What the hell do you mean dance?" Castiel asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Darlin'." I reply with a smirk and blowing a kiss towards Castiel. "Hope you know how to tango." I reply as I walk to Fae and begin stretching my muscles.

"You're seriously going up against our class champ?" The very boy coach wanted me to fight against walks up to me.

"Duh." I reply as I roll my eyes and drop my body into a full split and chatting animatedly with Fae as I stretch.

"How can she do that?" "How flexible is she?" "Is she one of the new girls?" "She's hot." "I hope Castiel don't hurt her." Murmurs arise around us, causing me to chuckle at them.

"Time's up, Princess." A gruff voice warns me that Castiel's ready to go. I turn around and burst out laughing. Somehow, Castiel ended up in Lysander's suit and was standing awkwardly in front of me.

"You seriously thought I meant actual dancing?" I raise my brow as I fall on my knees in laughter with Fae chuckling beside me.

"You didn't?" Lysander questions. I shake my head as I continue laughing, knocking the wind out of myself.

"She meant she was gonna actually wrestle Scarlet beauty here." Fae says, pointing at the blushing Castiel?!

"She'll get hurt!" Armin exclaims.

"No." I say, standing up, still slightly breathless from my laughing fit. "He's the one getting hurt. Go change up, Scarlet Beauty. We're gonna wrestle." I say, walking away from the group and towards the wrestling mats. "And if you take longer than five minutes to change up, you automatically forfeit to me." I reply, glancing over my shoulder at the shell-shocked males. (**A/N: This is not true... I'm only doing this like that in this story.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love. I only own my characters. I do not own Lost Girl either, but please enjoy my newest chapter.**

Angel looks up as she leans backwards into a back bend, waiting and silently counting down until the match starts. So far Castiel had taken a total of 4 minutes and 30 seconds, and time was slowly dwindling.

"Can someone go tell Scarlet Beauty to hurry the FUCK up?!" Angel calls. "He has 30 seconds left before he forfeits to yours truly!" Angel shrieks, sending everyone that had gathered running, trying to find the male.

"I ain't fighting no Victorian Princess." A gruff voice states, causing Angel to whirl around.

"So you're willing to loose your title, Scarlet Beauty, in order to not_** harm **__little ol' me?_" Angel asks sarcastically, pushing him to his limits, with a smirk.

"There won't be a match." Castiel says, causing Angel to scoff.

"You're scared. I took down my ex-boyfriend who, not only was the football team's quarterback, but also the school's undefeated wrestling champ." Angel says. "AND I did it with my two bare hands. No seduction used to weaken him." She adds with a saucy smirk and winking at Castiel.

"No way." The crowd murmurs.

"Ask my girl, Fae. She'll confirm it and if you want, she can show you a video that I know she has on her phone. Now come on big boy. Let's get this show started." Angel says, walking over to the wrestling mats and standing with her hands crossed underneath her rather large breasts after tying her bright blue hair into a high ponytail. "Are you coming?" She asks, getting annoyed with him delaying.

"Fine. I'll go easy on you." Castiel grunts, stepping onto the other side.

"Fae, start a timer. I want to see if Scarlet Beauty here is a challenge for me. Let's see if he can take me down within 10 minutes." Angel says, grinning and focusing her lilac and golden eyes on the frozen male. " Come at me, Scarlet." She taunts, crouching into a crouching position.

"..." Castiel says nothing before dashing at the bluenette who dodges the male hands and back flipping out of his reach. Angel allows a slight smirk to reach her lips as she does a front flip, landing right in front of Castiel and gripping his wrist tight and flipping him over her shoulder and pressing her right foot on the center of his back before looking at her best friend, confirming that she was recording the whole thing. **(A/N: Sorry, not good with writing wrestling scenes, much better with writing actual fight scenes.)**

"You did record the whole thing, good." Angel snickers at the groaning Castiel. "What's my new record?" She asks absentmindedly tightening her grip on Castiel's arm and further straining his muscles.

"Would you believe me if I said less than two minutes?" Fae asks with a grin on her face.

"Nice! New record!" Angel cheers, letting go of her victim.

"How did she do that?" "Did Castiel just get beat?" "She looked hot taking him down!" "She can take me down any time."

Angel and Fae snicker as they walk back to the locker rooms – with Angel walking backwards and in front of Fae, might I add – until three bodies collide with Angel's back, sending Angel sprawling on top of Fae.

"I mean, did you see the looks on everyone – oof! Hey watch it!" Angel shrieks as she stands up off of her best friend and glaring at the people responsible. "Oh, its you guys. Fae, go ahead to the locker rooms. I think I have a fan boy group." Angel calls to her best friend as she (Angel) smirks at the three males standing in front of her.

"I want a god damn rematch." The redhead grumbles.

"Sorry, Scarlet Beauty. One ass-whopping a day keeps the doctors away. Any more than that will send you straight into the morgue." Angel snickers.

"What are you?" A brunette asks. "You can't be human." He adds, feeding fuel to the fire.

"What am I?!" Angel asks calmly.

"Yeah, what are you?" He asks.

"Armin. I'm a human. I'm a female. I'm a badass bitch. I'm a fighter and surviver. Don't ask me what the fuck I am." Angel says, balling her fists tightly and clenching her teeth.

"How can you be so beautiful and so violent at the same time?" The last male says.

"Violent? Lys, honey. I am not violent. I only prescribe an ass-whopping to every person who happens to PISS ME THE FUCK OFF!" Angel shrieks, gaining her best friend's attention.

"Okay, who pissed off Angel?" Fae asks, glaring at the three males after taking a glance at her best friend.

"They all did." Angel growls before storming off to the locker room and throwing on her favorite Victorian dress before storming out of the locker room and to the car and grabbing her cigarettes in the glove compartment for emergencies like with, lighting the cigarette with a shaking hand.

**With Feboe and the boys**

"What's she doing? Class isn't over yet..."Armin says, looking after the female.

"She's going to get a cigarette. She needs it. It's the only thing that calms her down when she's as pissed off as she was. Now, I will repeat. Who pissed off my Angel?" Fae seethes, glaring at the three males.

"I think we all did." Castiel finally murmurs.

"What happened?" Fae groans, rubbing her face.

**Time skip****: After explanations**

"And that's what happened." Lysander concludes.

"Okay, I'm going to let you into a little secret. Angel may act tough, but she's not all that tough. She'd kill me if she heard me telling you three this, so no repeating what I say, and certainly no telling her I told you. When she was younger, before she met me in 6th grade, she used to be teased and called an alien until she put someone into the hospital, then she was called a monster. She continued through elementary school like that until I found her, crying and covered with bruises one day and took her to the nurse and then took her home. Ever since then, I've helped her and when her doctor found out about her outrages, she actually told Ang that if she starts getting violent like that again, to smoke a single cigarette, although she shouldn't have, but I understand it. I understand Angel." Fae explains calmly, staring into the distance, at her car specificly, watching as her best friend lights up a cigarette.

"Damn. Victorian Princess has had a damn rough life." Castiel says.

"And I'm the one who helps her the most. Well, we probably won't be staying for free period. I'm probably going to bring Angel home." Fae replies, turning to walk into the locker rooms.

"What class do you guys have in the morning?" Armin exclaims.

"Well, we have biology, and Angel might be there, but she might not be. I don't know." Fae replies before closing the women's locker room door and changing quickly before running to her car.

"Is there any way for us to contact you?" Lysander questions.

"Our phones, but you won't be getting my number. I could give you Angel's...if you tell me why you want it." Fae replies with a sly grin.

"We can't use it to call and apologize later?" Castiel questions with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Sure, sure. If that helps you sleep at night." Fae grins before grabbing Armin's hand and taking a pen in hers and writing on his hand.

"There. You guys can get it off Armin's hand. Just don't tell her I gave it to ya, kay?" Fae asks, turning around, and with a swish of her red hair, she walks away to her car, calling out to her best friend that they will be leaving as soon as her cigarettes finished.

"You mean it, Fae? It's not a trick?" Angel asks her best friend with wide eyes.

"You need Annabeth, especially after having a cigarette. You driving your bi...my car to school tomorrow?" Fae asks, changing her words as she spots three heads hiding in the bushes.

"Why would I drive your...oh yeah..Maybe." Angel says. "If I feel like coming to school tomorrow. Let's go." Angel adds, dropping her cigarette butt and with a twist of her combat-boot covered foot, she snuffed the butt out before stepping into the black mustang.

"Come on, Fae!" Angel shouts as her best friend tosses a saucy wink towards the direction of the three followers. "I wanna take a steamy shower when I get home." Angel calls, causing the three males to hold their noses to prevent a nosebleed but unable to prevent the stiffening of a particular organ on their body. "HAVE FUN WITH THOSE MENTAL IMAGES, STALKERS!" Angel shouts as Feboe steps on the gas and peeling out of the parking lot, leaving three shell-shocked males with hard-ons.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmmmm." Angel wonders as she waltzes right into her bedroom after taking a steamy shower as she had promised, her right hand holding her towel in place, unaware of the four males **(A/N: Heehee guess who's playing Creeper)** watching her through her bedroom window. "I think a sports bra and shorts will be good for practice." She mumbles, dropping the towel, and grabbing said clothes and yanking them on, humming Christmas tunes the whole time.

"Ooooh, I have the best idea for a story!" She suddenly squeals, dashing to her laptop, discarding her sports bra in the process, and proceeding to type topless.

_'They warned her not to fall for him. They warned her that he wasn't good for her health. They told her that anything to do with him was futile. He wouldn't make a good partner. Little did they know how deep those interests went between the two of them. Her current interest was an assassin. The last surviving Shadow. _**(If anyone gets this reference, I will write a one-shot for them...hehehehe)**_ But she was death itself. She knew how to kill and he promised her to help her cope. He promised to teach her his ways. How to enjoy killing. How to enjoy life and have happiness at the expense of others. And she wanted it. She wanted to know his lifestyle. How to instigate fear...'_

Angel pauses as she feels a draft on her bare chest, turning to grab her sports bra and yank it on, she remembers she was going to practice before looking at the time. She still had a few hours to practice a new routine for her friends up at her old high school. But she'd rather dance for herself for tonight. The routine can be worked on tomorrow. Besides, they have a new head captain. She could always watch recordings of their practices and tell them what could be improve.

Decided, Angel turns to her music playlist and, after choosing a few songs to play, she stretched and warmed up her muscles and tied her hair into a high ponytail, allowing a few strands of damp hair to fall in her face. _'Not like anyone's going to see me anyways.'_ She shrugs and hits play on her laptop, blaring Christmas music into the late fall air.

"**I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**There's just one thing I need **

**I don't care about the presents **

**Underneath the Christmas tree"**

Angel sings along with Mariah Carey's track, All I Want For Christmas Is You, stretching and twirling slowly, moving her hips sensually to the rhytm of the song.

"**I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true... **

**All I want for christmas **

**Is you..."**

Angel points towards the open window and, coincidently, the four males watching from the room across the way, slowly she drops to the ground in a split before pushing her body off the ground in a front flip motion.

"**I don't want a lot for christmas **

**There is just one thing I need **

**I don't care about the presents **

**Underneath the Christmas tree **

**I don't need to hang my stockings **

**There upon the fireplace **

**Santa Clause won't make me happy **

**With a toy on christmas day"**

Angel runs her hands slowly, sensually, down her body before jumping into the air and pulling off a split, smiling as she sings and dances, unaware of the males who are captivated by her movements.

"**I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**All I want for Christmas is you... **

**You baby"**

Angel drops down into another split before completeing a summersault and landing with her ass facing the window as she starts shaking her hips with her hands planted firmly above her ass.

"**I won't ask for much this Christmas **

**I won't even wish for snow **

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting **

**Underneath the mistletoe **

**I won't make a list and send it **

**To the north pole for Saint nick **

**I won't even stay awake to **

**Hear those magic reindeer click"**

Angel grins as she waltzes towards boxes of Christmas decorations and opening them, pulling out a set of raindeer antler headbands and a mistletoe and hanging it above her window sill.

"**'Cause I just want you here tonight **

**Holding on to me so tight **

**What more can I do **

**Baby all I want for christmas is you **

**You... "**

Closing her eyes after she tacks the mistletoe in place and gripping the window sill and jumping up to sit on it as she continues singing, oblivious to the whole world.

"**All the lights are shining **

**So brightly everywhere **

**And the sound of childrens **

**Laughter fills the air"**

Angel pauses to take a breath, breathing in the smell of the air outside. A day not cold enough to reason closing her window, and at the same time enjoy the fresh air the small town had to offer. Angel swings one leg over the other side of the sill, gripping the sides of the frame to maintain balance, she leans towards the opposite side of where she was sitting and continuing her song.

"**And everyone is singing **

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing **

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**

**Won't you please bring my baby to me..."**

Angel points out, once again at the four males who are enraptured by her performance and how strange she acts when she thinks she's not being watched. She takes a rather deep breath before singing the final verse.

"**Oh I don't want a lot for christmas **

**This is all I'm asking for **

**I just want to see my baby **

**Standing right outside my door"**

Angel smiles and points to her door with a look of longing on her face as she looks back inside before closing her eyes once again, bobbing her head to the beat of the music playing in the background.

"**Oh I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true **

**Baby all I want for Christmas is **

**You"**

Angel sticks her other leg outside the window and leans back inside, tumbling to the ground, causing the four males watching to run to the door of her house and demand to see her. After talking to Fae, Angel's Auntie Amanda led the four males to Angel's room before walking off stating, "I don't want to be the one to deal with Angel's wrath when she finds out she has stalkers." causing Fae to snicker and agree.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in!" Angel calls in a slightly breathless voice from her position by the window sill, her legs outside the window still, her head cocked and resting uncomfortably on the floor until she sees the four males who open her door.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Angel shrieks, her voice reverberating through the entire household.

"Chill out Victorian Princess." The redhead grumbles, a bright pink blush adorning his cheeks. "Could you move from that position?" He asks tentatively, pointing at her breasts that seem to be suffocating her. Angel straightens her legs, moving to a handstand before flipping upright and glaring at the four males in front of her.

"Why the fuck are you in my house Castiel, Lysander, Armin, Alexy?" Angel asks, glaring at the males.

"Uh...We watned to visit?" Alexy asks uncertainly.

"Uh huh. How did you know where I lived?" Angel asks, raising a thin blue eyebrow at them.

"Armin and I live next door. My room is right across from yours. We were all hanging out in there playing video games. Until these three gathered at my window, so I looked to – mmpfh!" Armin covers Alexy's unhelpful mouth with his hand to prevent Angel from finding out they were watching her.

"Alexy, sweety. What were they watching?" Angel asks, deathly calm after removing Armin's hand from Alexy's mouth.

"They were watching you dancing and singing, and doing something on your laptop!" Alexy chirps brightly.

"Alexy you moron!" The three guilty males groan before cowering from Angel's glare.


	7. Chapter 7

"They wanted a show, huh? They wanted a damn show so bad that they decided to stalk me through my window?" Angel asks, her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline.

"It's not like that, Angel." Lysander says, frowning slightly at the seething female.

"Then what is it, pray tell, that caused YOU TO FUCKING WATCH ME?!" Angel shrieks, causing the three guilty males to cower away.

"Alexy, if you save us, we will forgive you and give you money to go on a shopping spree." Castiel and Armin whisper in the bluenette's ears.

"Angel, sweety, I was watching with them, and I know why they were acting creeperish." Alexy begins, walking cautiously towards the enraged female. "You sing beautifully, and you sure as hell can move that body of yours like nobodies business." He flashes a small smile. "So if I were you, I'd take these three gorgeous males and put them to use and torture them accordingly! And I could help you." Alexy whispers the last line in Angel's ear, causing the former cheerleader to grin maliciously. "And they promised if I 'helped get them off the hook, they'll give me money to go shopping, so I could use that and buy you something to torture them with." Alexy adds with a small chuckle.

"Alright, you three are off the hook for now. I guess I'm not used to people peeping in on me when I'm in my room." Angel grins at the happy looks on the three males faces and the extremely pleased look on Alexy's face. "However..." She pauses, grinning as the three males pale and Alexy grins even wider. "You four will be helping me decorate my room. MY WAY." Angel says, a wide smirk taking place as the four males pale and stutter.

"Why me?!" Alexy cries.

"Because, sweety." Angel says, grinning when he flinches away as she walks up to him, running a hand down the front of his chest. "I need your help to torture them." She whispers, her lips close to his ear to prevent Castiel, Lysander and Armin from hearing her words. "And what better way." She mutters, moving her hand up, "To torture them," She grins when she hears a sharp intake of breath through Alexy's lips, "Than by having their accomplice sitting on my bed, reading fashion magazines, while they slave away, doing my bidding." She says before stepping away with a wink and waltzing out of her bedroom leaving four hormonal and stunned males in her wake.

"Oh and you four." Angel calls over her shoulder, gaining the attention of the four males. "Are spending the night." Angel smirks deviously, a plan set in motion as she wanders off to find her best friend, humming Christmas tunes the whole way.

"Hey, Ang!" Fae calls, causing the blue-haired female to whirl around to see her best friend and white husky.

"Hey, Fae!" Angel calls, running up to her best friend and her baby girl. "Hi Annabeth, sweetie. Did you have fun walking with Aunty Fae? Did you miss me?" She coos, hugging her dog.

"Ang, why are there four bodies in your room? What did I tell you about committing murder?" Fae scolds teasingly.

"They asked for it. Speaking of, I was wondering if you wanted to go lingerie shopping with me and I was going to drag the four bodies in my room as punishment for what they did. Stalking me while I'm decorating my bedroom for Christmas is a serious offense for me. Something I never even let the asshat do." Angel declares, a bright smile on her face.

"Oooh. I need some new bras, so yeah I'll come. As long as those bodies come to life and carry our things." Fae replies, grinning maliciously.

"Oh, they will. Alexy won't because he's helping me punish the three that watched me write shirtless and bra-less as well." Angel says off-offhandedly. "As well as probably me changing, so they're in some deep shit." Angel giggles.

"Oh dear. You can have fun with that, my dear sister." Fae giggles along. "But could you answer me why all four bodies have hard-ons in your bedroom?" She asks. "I thought Alexy was gay." She thinks aloud.

"I guess even gay guys go straight for a chick who's practically all over them and whispering in their ear. And maybe even running her hand down their chest." Angel replies. "I guess I just have that affect on people. And all four are staying over in my room. I'm going to have a VERY fun night." Angel giggles sadistically.

"I'll let Auntie know so she can cook food for them. Why don't you wake them up while I go warm up the car. You don't mind sitting on one of their laps, right?" Fae calls over her shoulder as she descends the staircase.

"Alexy sits shotgun, and I'll lay on all their laps, girlfriend!" Angel giggles as she and Annabeth walk to her bedroom. "Annabeth, bed." Angel exclaims as the white husky bounds into the bedroom and jumps up on the bed, curling up into a ball as Angel closes her bedroom door, locking the four males in the bedroom with her.

"..." Angel says nothing as she walks over to her, rather large, walk-in closet and going straight to her favorite shopping clothes. Her "street outfits" as her Auntie Amanda calls them. Angel shimmies on the skin tight, black leather jeans, swiftly doing the zipper and button before turning to her tops.

"ALEXY!" Angel shrieks, calling for the only other person other than Fae that she trusts with fashion.

"Are you alright, Angel?!" Said male shrieks in return, dashing into her closet, freezing upon seeing the topless female in form-fitting leather jeans.

"No!" Angel wails. "I don't know what shirt to wear!" She whines. "Help me, Alexy." She begs, clasping her hands right in front of her large breasts unintentionally.

"Move outta the way. Alexy the Fashion Nerd to the rescue." Alexy snickers, walking to her "street tops", as he found a pair of jeans in her "street pants". "How did you organize all this?" Alexy asks.

"By how I wear things." Angel replies as she moves to stand next to the male. "Oh, Alexy." Angel calls, gaining the attention of the searching male.

"Hmm?" Alexy asks in response.

"We're taking the boys to the lingerie shop with me and Fae. You're sitting shotgun." Angel replies, turning away. "After all. I'm going to need your input, especially if I'm buying some Christmas lingerie." Angel snickers as Alexy's cheeks redden slightly.

Angel starts humming another one of her favorite Christmas songs, "Santa Baby" by Kylie Minogue, singing along to the tune perfectly, even without music.

"**Santa Baby**

**Just slip a sable under the tree for me**

**Been an awful good girl**

**Santa baby**

**So hurry down the chimney tonight"**

Angel slides down, moving slowly towards the ground while Alexy is picking one of her tops. After a second, Alexy tosses a bright red, leather crop top towards Angel wordlessly before stepping out into her bedroom with the three other males who were just waking up. Angel leans in the doorway to her closet, a slight grin on her face as she continues singing as she walks over to another doorway in her closet and opening it to reveal shoes. She walks in and walks straight to a special pair. Red and black platform high heels, side lacing to keep it on, going up to her mid-calf.

"**Santa baby**

**A '54 convertible, too, light blue**

**I'll wait up for you, dear**

**Santa baby**

**So hurry down the chimney tonight"**

Angel continues singing as she leans down and slips the 7 inch boots on, adding to her already tall frame, making her around Castiel or Lysander's height. She walks out, with the lace trailing as she walks over to Lysander with a pouty look on her lips.

"Lys, sweety." Angel questions, pausing in her singing. "Can you lace up my boots for me?" She asks, before continuing her song.

"**Think of all the fun I've missed**

**Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed**

**Next year, I could be just as good**

**If you'll check out my Christmas list"**

The three boys blush immensely as she sings that line, Lysander luckily able to hide his face as he looks down, focusing on her Angel's boots, quickly lacing up her boots.

"What's the occasion?" Castiel questions, to which Angel grins maliciously once again and nods to Alexy to answer as she walks over to her vanity and put some slight makeup on and putting her hair in a high ponytail.

"We're taking her and Feboe shopping." Alexy sings. "Lingerie shopping." He adds with a grin and slight blush on his face.

"**Santa baby**

**I want a yacht and really that's not a lot**

**Been an angel all year**

**Santa baby**

**So hurry down the chimney tonight"**

Angel sings the next verse as she eyes the four males interacting behind her as she applies some bright red lipstick before shaking her head and wiping it away, replacing it with a nude lip gloss. She smirks as she stands up and walks back to her walk-in closet and walks to her jackets, grabbing a black leather jacket, she walks out, singing once again.

"**Santa honey**

**One little thing I really need**

**That deed to a platinum mine**

**Santa baby**

**So hurry down the chimney tonight"**

Angel chuckles as she adds a slight twirl in her step as she stalks over to her main door, waving her hands, wordlessly telling the four males to follow her.

Pausing in her song once again, Angel whirls around on the heel of her feet, shocking the males that she is able to maintain such balance on such a thin heel, she looks straight at Alexy.

"Alexy, hun. Who was watching me the most?" She asks, the three, still guilty, males pale.

"I'd say all of them." Alexy replies. "But if I had to pick one that was the worst, I'd say Lysander." Alexy replies, chuckling as said male pales further.

"Hehe." Angel only chuckles before continuing her song and turning back, adding a slight whistle, causing the white husky to bound out of Angel's room, knocking the four males over as she tackles into the leather-clad female.

"Annabeth, down." Fae's voice resounds as Angel sings.

"**Santa cutie**

**Fill my stocking with a duplex and checks**

**Sign your X on the line**

**Santa cutie**

**And hurry down the chimney tonight"**

Angel leans down, petting the white husky who had plopped on top of Castiel's fallen form. Angel nuzzles the white husky, earning a happy bark from the dog. Angel then stands up and walks out to the back yard, the white husky following as Angel walks across the bumpy yard and straight to a pen, opening the gate to allow the white husky entrance.

"**Come and trim my Christmas tree**

**With some decorations bought at Tiffany's**

**I really do believe in you**

**Let's see if you believe in me"**

As Angel continues singing, her hips starts swaying and she raises her arms above her head as she dances while walking to the dark grey Dodge Avenger, the four males following her like lost puppies.

"**Santa baby**

**Forgot to mention one little thing, a ring**

**I don't mean on the phone**

**Santa baby**

**So hurry down the chimney tonight"**

Angel leans against the door, her right foot resting against the car as she crosses her arms, waiting for her best friend to appear.

"**Hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Hurry tonight"**

Angel slides down the car before popping back up, causing her breasts to bounce and causing the four males to watch her every move.

"Alright. Here's the deal. Alexy, my little angel, you get to sit next to Fae. Armin, you're on the right of poor little Lysander. Castiel, you're on the right of Lys." Angel replies.

"Where are you sitting?" Lysander questions. His only response is Angel and Fae giggling as they all but Angel get in the car.

"Buckle up, then I'll answer." Angel says. As soon as three clicks echo, she steps into the car, placing herself on Lysander's lap, her feet on Castiel's lap, and her torso on Armin's lap, causing the three males to blush immensely. "I'm sitting on you three. Fae, take the 'best route'." Angel says, winking at Fae in the mirror, stressing 'best route'.

"Message received." Fae replies, chuckling. Angel turns around, unintentionally rubbing each male on their most sensitive spot, causing them all to bite back a moan, to which Angel chuckles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Just so everyone that follow's Lovely Disasteers, I'm debating if I should raise the reading level to Rated M...I'm not so sure. If things get too graphic, I'm going to raise the reading level up.**

**Normal POV**

After a long, awkward, and torturous ride for the three males, and a rather amusing one for Angel, Feboe, and Alexy, the group steps out of the car and stretches their stiff muscles.

"How can you three be embarrassed by that? You should be pleased. I basically let you grope me without me killing you." Angel snickers as Castiel's face begins to match his hair, Armin turns a similar shade of bright red, and Lysander turns pink and averts his eyes.

"What are we shopping for again?" Castiel asks, attempting to hide his bright red face.

"Lingere!" Angel grins as the three males blush brighter and darker than before.

"I never knew these guys could get so red." Feboe comments.

"I agree." Angel snickers as the three males turn around and walk into Leigh's store.

"Hey, Leigh! Hey Rosalya!" Angel calls to her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Why is Lysander and the guys with you, Angel?" Leigh asks. "Lysander told me that he and Castiel would be going to Armin and Alexy's for video games. Not shopping." He adds, glaring at his brother.

"In my defense..." Lysander begins.

"They were at Armin and Alexy's, until they realized that my bedroom was across from Alexy's and I had been doing some things, that will not be mentioned, and now I'm punishing them. They have to take me and Fae shopping." Angel grins cheekily as all four boys blush.

"I've never seen Lys-Baby this red before, Leigh." Rosalya chuckles, watching Lysander turn away.

"Well, off to the lingere!" Feboe cheers, giggling as Rosalya and Leighs jaws drop.

"In his defense, he has no choice. He, Castiel, and Armin are going to be telling us how everything looks while Alexy helps me and Fae pick out some new lingere." Angel snickers.

"You're evil." Leigh comments.

"You're awesome!" Rosalya squeals, running over to Angel and tackling her and Feboe into a tight hug. All three girls squeal and giggle as they chat animatedly while leading the boys over to the lingere, Leigh following somewhat apprehensively.

"They're devils." All the males mutter.

"I hope this teaches you four to not peek at me, especially if I writing. But most definitely if I have no top on." Angel says, a small smirk falling upon her full, pouty lips.

"They did WHAT?!" Rosalya shrieks.

"They watched her dance, sing, and start decorating her room for Christmas, too. She never lets anyone watch her. She usually can tell when someone's watching her, she must've been way into her dancing if she didn't notice them." Feboe chirps.

"Alexy, Armin, Castiel, Lysander. Go to my private dressing room. I'll be helping them pick things out." Rosalya growls.

"You're in trouble." Angel sings, snickering as the four males pale significantly.

"Trouble doesn't even cover it." Rosalya says, grabbing the two female's hands, she drags them to the underwear and pajama section of the store with Leigh following her. As Angel and Feboe watch, with Angel being forced to explain everything that had happened, Rosalya and Leigh grab piles and piles of lace, silk, chiffron, and a multitude of other fabrics that Leigh had sewn together.

"Fae, are you trying anything on?" Rosalya asks, poking her head out from behind the pile of clothes that she was carrying with her golden eyes shimmering in amusement.

"That's all for me?!" Angel shrieks, before she thinks and bursts into a fit of laughter. "You're the best, Rosa!" She giggles.

"I'm good. I'm Angel's ride." Feboe snickers. "Wait until you hear what Lysander, Castiel, and Armin did to Angel on our way here." Angel snickers with Feboe.

"What happened?" Rosalya asks curiously.

"Well, I tried taking the quickest route, but it was the bumpiest, so Castiel, Armin, and Lysander all had to make sure Angel stayed on their laps, because I drive a Dodge Avenger and there was only 3 seats out back and Alexy was sitting up front with me, and while they were trying to keep Angel safe, they all kept groping her." Feboe doubles over in her laughter. Rosalya chuckles while Leigh sighs and starts leading the girls to the back.

"You can try everything on in Rosalya's personal room. Feel free to ask Rosalya to help you if you can't figure anything out." Leigh says, unlocking the door – after handing the clothes in his hands to Feboe – and letting the girls in while he returns to the front of the store.

"Rosalya, can you and Fae bring everything in here so I can go through everything to start trying it on?" Angel asks.

"Sure!" Rosalya chirps with an evil grin. As soon as the door is shut, Rosalya orders, pointing to a specific set, "This one you are to try last." She giggles.

"Alright." Angel says as she grabs another set and pulls on the corset. "Tie me up?" She asks. Rosalya quickly ties the ribbon and hooks up the other complex pieces and parts that Angel couldn't reach nor could understand.

"All set!" Rosalya cheers, pushing Angel out of the dressing room. Angel looks up and giggles at the expressions on the four male's faces.

"Holy shit!" They all exclaim, staring at the bold female.

"You like?" Angel asks, turning around, showing them the blood red corset, blinking her heterochromatic eyes at the speechless males, who could do nothing but nod causing her to burst out in laughter.

"Wow." Alexy says, standing up and checking the quality.

"What?" Angel asks, blinking rapidly as Alexy pulls on the garter linking her top to her short shorts, and her short shorts to her mid-thigh high socks.

"You look great." Castiel chokes out.

"Thank you." Angel says, whirling around and walking back into the dressing room, her hips swaying in their natural rhythm. After having Rosalya undo everything, Angel shimmies out of the outfit and slipping into another.

**Timeskip: 3 and a half hours (I don't want to write all the details down...that's too many outfits to describe)**

"Last outfit!" Rosalya cheers, pushing the silk outfit towards Angel. Once catching sight of the outfit, Angel promptly snickers.

"They're going to pass out from blood loss with this one." Angel and Feboe chorus quietly as the two girls help their best friend slip into the outfit.

"Are you boys ready for the last outfit?" Angel calls, a slightly seductive note in her voice.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yeah." The boys stutter. Angel chuckles as she walks towards the curtain, her high-heeled feet clicking on the floor. Rosalya and Feboe open the curtains to allow the female to come into sight.

"What do you think?" Angel asks, cocking her hip to the right and bending her right knee slightly, resting her right hand on her hip, her left hand smoothing out the silk Mrs. Clause outfit. The bright red silk stands out in contrast to her pale, milky skin, the snow white fur lining her large breasts. The leather gloves cling to her arms, all the way up to her biceps. The red and white striped stockings covering all but three tempting inches between the end of the dress and her mid-thigh, covered by knee-high, black leather heels. Angel tilts her head, the Santa hat perched delicately on her light blue hair. The four boys stare at the slim female with wide eyes.

"Uh...Um...Well..." Lysander chokes out, attempting to divert his blushing face away from the scantily clad female.

"Come on guys. We're friends. It's not like I'm your god damned sister." Angel pouts, crossing her arms underneath her breasts, causing her breasts to look much larger than they already are.

"That's for sure." Castiel mutters, glancign the female up and down.

"Seriously? Will one of you give me a straight answer?" Angel huffs, a pout forming on her full lips.

"I think they're too stunned to speak." Rosalya comments, hi-fiving Feboe in the background.

"I guess they wouldn't mind if I started changing right here then, I guess." Angel snickers, bringing each male out of their individual thoughts and/or fantasies.

After buying almost every single outfit and having the males cart them out into the trunk of Feboe's car, the girls engage in a whispered conversation, the occassional giggles sifting through the store and to the males spot, where they are engaged in a conversation with Leigh about what they are supposed to do while at Angel's house. Leigh chucklse and gives on one piece of advice.

"Make sure there are lots of condoms available." He says, chuckling when all four faces turn bright red.

**The Girl's conversation**

"What are you going to do with them?" Rosalya asks.

"I'm going to teach them not to spy, especially not on me. And my punishments are harsh." Angel giggles as she glances towards the blushing males. "Wonder what Leigh said that made them that red." She comments, directing her two friends' attention to the red-faced males.

"Probably said something sexual." Rosalya comments. "That's the only time I've seen Lys-Baby that red." She adds, causing Angel to snicker.

"Thanks for the heads up." Angel grins. "Now I can make hm permanently red." She says off-handedly.

"I can't wait to see this. You better tell me everything that happens tomorrow at lunch." Rosalya says as the girls start walking towards the group. Angel shushes Leigh and her two friends as she silently walks up behind Lysander, and tossing a wink at Leigh, she begins to talk.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm new to town, and I'm having a guest over tonight from my previous town, and I'm going to need some condoms. I was wondering if you could tell me where they were sold." Angel says, pitching her voice higher than usual. Much to the groups amusement, Lysander doesn't jump. He doesn't shout. He skips both of them and passes right out, crumpling into a heap at Angel's feet.

"Pfft. That was epic!" Rosalya shouts, shrieking with laughter.

"Oh my god! That was...amazing!" Feboe calls, doubling over, clutching her stomach.

"I am pure genius." Angel replies before cracking up with the two girls and falling over, tears of laughter pouring out of her eyes as she gasps for breath.

"..." The males say nothing as they watch the three girls collapse on each other in laughter, shrieking and snickering and giggling away.

"I am so lucky that there are no customers here right now." Leigh comments, watching as the girls burst into fits of giggles.


End file.
